spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scientist Duel
Scientist Duel is the fifth episode of Season One in Welcome to Fancyland! it was written by PrimitiveSponge129. Characters *Squidward Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks (series debut) *Ze French Scientist Plot Sandy comes to visit Fancyland, but goes to war with Ze French Scientist. Synopsis The episode fades in on SpongeBob and Patrick standing outside of SpongeBob's lawn chanting "We're waiting! We're waiting!" Squidward looks out his window with a frustrated look on his face. "Will you two barnacle brains SHUT UP?!" Squidward yells. "But Squidward!" SpongeBob says, then he and Patrick go back to chanting "We're waiting! We're waiting!" Squidward throws a rock at SpongeBob, but it goes into one of his holes, and exits another. The rock hits Squidward's eye. Squidward shuts his window so forcefully, his wall breaks. A couple of construction fish immediately come and fix it. (Bubble transition) Patrick is by himself chanting "I'm waiting... I'm waiting..." sadly. His phone rings, he picks it up. It's SpongeBob at The Krusty Krab. They both chant "We're waiting! We're waiting!". (Bubble transition, it's nighttime) SpongeBob and Patrick are sleeping in their houses. They dream of themselves chanting "We're waiting! We're waiting!" as their dream bubbles connect. (Bubble transition, it's day again) A golden bus pulls up at SpongeBob's house. Squidward is getting a newspaper as the bus pulls up. The person who exits the bus is Sandy. "Howdy, SpongeBob! Howdy, Patrick! And hello, Squidward." Sandy says, turning to SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward respectively. Squidward goes inside grumbling. "So, this is Fancyland?" Sandy says admiring the town, and their houses. "Yep, it's a place where kings and queens and stuff come and live thei-" SpongeBob begins but is cut off by Sandy slapping his mouth shut. "Yeah, I know, I know. I just wanna study everything here! This place is more fascinating than a fish with legs!" Sandy says, still admiring the town. "Is this your house, SpongeBob?" Sandy says pointing at his house. "Yep, it's a ripe tropical pineapple with a golden coating." SpongeBob says. "What? You've never told me this!" Patrick says and begins eating the pineapple. "Mmmm... juicy." Patrick says with his mouth full. (Bubble transition) "And this is the Krusty Krab!" SpongeBob says pointing at the golden Krusty Krab. "If you, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs are here, who's running the Krusty Krab at Bikini Bottom?" Sandy asks. Time Card: Meanwhile... SpongeRobert is crushing Plankton (who is a ball) while he screams in agony. "You sure this is a stress ball, Crabs?" SpongeRobert asks. "The guy who sold this restaurant to me told me so." Crabs Sr. replies. Cut back to the Krusty Krab at Fancyland. "Some guys on eBay." SpongeBob says. (Bubble transition) "This is a random hut." SpongeBob says, pointing at Ze French Scientist's secret lab. "I dunno, SpongeBob. This looks like a secret lab to me." Sandy says skeptically. She opens the door, and winged toilet paper flies out. "AAAH! Flying toilet paper!" SpongeBob and Patrick scream as they run off. Sandy goes inside the lab, where Ze French Scientist is rambling incoherently. "Uhh... hello?" Sandy says poking Ze French Scientist in the back. "Hey! Zis is no place for a chipmunk! Go away!" Ze French Scientist says. "Are you a scientist as well?" Sandy asks. "You're a scientist as well?" Ze French Scientist asks. "I'm a scientist as well!" Sandy and Ze French Scientist say in unison. "Wanna see my inventions?" Ze French Scientist asks, as they dash off to see his inventions. "Zis is my flying toilet paper. I don't know why I made it, but it's flying toilet paper!" Ze French Scientist says pointing at a roll of toilet paper with wings like earlier, it flies away. "Zis is my Frankfurteray. It transforms anything into..." Ze French Scientist says picking up a ray gun and shoots a beam at the flying toilet paper. It turns into a hot dog. "...hot dogs!" He eats it and burps out a piece of toilet paper. "Excusez-moi!" he says. "And zis is my latest invention. The Squid-Tron!" Ze French Scientist says pointing at a mechanical robot Squidward. "Hey... I invented a robot that looks like yours. Only I named mine Squid-Bot!" Sandy says skeptically. "You mean to say, you stole my invention?" Ze French Scientist says. "I mean to say the stealing was done by you!" Sandy says angrily. "You wish to go?" Ze French Scientist says putting his fists up. Sandy knocks out Ze French Scientist with one punch. (Bubble transition, it's night) Sparks and smoke are coming out of SpongeBob's house. Cut to SpongeBob's bedroom. SpongeBob has earmuffs on his earmuffs, and is covering his ears. He wakes up after an explosion. Cut to downstairs. Sandy is working on an invention. "Sandy, could you please be more quiet? I'm trying to sleep." SpongeBob says drowsily. "Sorry SpongeBob, but i'm working to beat that no good baguette boy!" Sandy says. "Alright." SpongeBob says as he goes back upstairs. Cut back upstairs, SpongeBob gets in his bed again. Cut to an outside view of the pineapple. It blows up. "Sandy..." SpongeBob says drowsily. (Bubble transition) SpongeBob didn't get any sleep. Sandy walks up to him. "Sorry I interrupted your sleep, SpongeBob. I know just what you could use!" Sandy says. She takes out a purple glittery spray can with an elegant Z on it. "My newest invention. My 'Z in a Can'!" Sandy says. She sprays SpongeBob with it, and he turns back to normal. "Gee, thanks, Sandy!" SpongeBob says. "Zats nothing!" Ze French Scientist says running up to the two. "Zis is MY newest invention! Ze 'Wonder Z-lumber'! will make him more active than ever!" he says pulling out a vaccine. "It uses an ingredient found only in caffeine!" "It isn't a good idea to give SpongeBob more energy." Sandy says. Ze French Scientist injects SpongeBob with the Wonder Z-lumber, his eyes go big. "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHIMSOWIDEAWAKE" SpongeBob yells energetically running around. He laughs. "ONEKRABBYPATTYTOGORIGHTAWAYDESTINATION? DOESNTMATTER" He laughs again. "KRABBYPATTIESFOREVERYONEWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" He explodes. Sandy takes out a can labeled 'SpongeBob in a Can'. She sprays it on where SpongeBob used to be. SpongeBob pops back into existence. "That was the most fun i've ever had in my life!" SpongeBob says. (Bubble transition) Montage: SpongeBob is flipping patties at The Krusty Krab. Sandy swaps SpongeBob's spatula with a mechanical spatula that has multiple heads with can also be used as mini grills for patties. Ze French Scientist hands SpongeBob a spatula that upon giving it to him begins to vibrate everywhere, chops us all the patties into dust, and explodes. (Bubble transition) SpongeBob is jellyfishing. Sandy hands him a jellyfish net that can have two heads so SpongeBob can catch two jellyfish at a time. Ze French Scientist hands his a jellyfish net that has four heads. He spins it, and SpongeBob begins taking off like a jet. He crash lands far away and explodes. (Bubble transition) SpongeBob is annoying Squidward. Sandy puts mechanical earmuffs on Squidward which mute all sound and play relaxing music. He smiles. Ze French Scientist kicks off the earmuffs and puts two drops of something on SpongeBob. He explodes. (Bubble transition) SpongeBob is standing there doing nothing. Sandy comes next to SpongeBob and stands there doing nothing. Ze French Scientist stands on the other side of SpongeBob. After a few seconds, SpongeBob explodes. (Bubble transition) End of montage. SpongeBob is very injured and has multiple casts and bandages. Sandy shows up in a giant brown mecha robot. Ze French Scientist is standing opposite to Sandy inside a silver mecha robot. They begin an epic fight. Sandy and Ze French Scientist begin epically attacking each other. (Since the writer is lazy, this is all you're getting.) At the end of the fight, Sandy wins. Ze French Scientist ejects out of his mech robot and deploys a parachute. "That was the most epic fight i've ever seen in my LIFE!" SpongeBob says excitedly. "That showed him if ya mess with a Texas squirrel, you get the pain." Sandy says confidently. The episode ends with Ze French Scientist's mech robot falling on SpongeBob and exploding. Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Welcome to Fancyland!